1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to upholstered chairs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair having upholstered inserts which require very little labor to assemble.
2. Related Art
Folding chairs are often used in situations where it is desirable or necessary to provide varying numbers and/or varying layouts of chairs, such as during conventions, seminars, conferences, etc. In addition, folding chairs are often used in multipurpose areas, in which chairs are used for some functions, but must be cleared away and stored to provide a large open space for other functions.
Naturally, it is desirable that folding chairs be capable of being folded and stacked or aligned for storage in the smallest possible space. Accordingly, a variety of types and designs of folding chairs have been developed which can be unfolded and placed in a desired configuration for use, then folded and stacked for storage in a relatively small space. It also is desirable that folding chairs be comfortable. One disadvantage of many prior art folding chairs is that there tends to be a trade off between comfort and foldability: the chairs either fold well and are uncomfortable, or are comfortable without folding well. For example, typical prior art folding chairs have rigid metal seats and seat backs, which can be hard and uncomfortable. Fortunately, folding chairs with cushioned seats and cushioned seatbacks have also been developed. Unfortunately, these chairs still tend to utilize the rigid metal or wood seat bottoms and seatbacks, and the cushions tend to make the chairs quite bulky when folded. More recently, some cushioned folding chairs have been better designed with comfort and ergonomic considerations in mind-such as better lower back support, a more comfortable sitting recline angle, etc.-making them more tolerable for users.
Unfortunately, some prior art cushioned folding chairs still suffer from various drawbacks. For example, many designs require significant manual labor to apply the upholstery. Many upholstered folding chairs have the upholstery separately attached to a backing material, with the backing material then fixedly attached to the chair frame with fasteners such as screws, rivets, etc. Obviously, a large amount of labor is required to assemble these, including significant labor to apply the fasteners, and to hide unsightly edges of the upholstery fabric, etc. Additionally, the screws, rivets, etc., which secure the upholstery backing to the chair frame are generally exposed, and can be subject to tampering and vandalism. This tends to reduce the useful life of chairs, and presents unwanted costs and aggravation for the owner.
It also is desirable that folding chairs be durable and strong. It will be appreciated that a typical folding chair will be stored and used, folded and unfolded, innumerable times during its usefull life. Likewise, the chair must be able to support persons of various weights, and also withstand potentially abusive conditions. Unfortunately, when assembled, the upholstered portions of some folding chairs present many exposed upholstered edges, which are very prone to wear, particularly with frequent handling and use. For example, many folding chairs are stored merely by leaning one chair against a wall, and placing subsequent chairs in a series against the first chair. It will be appreciated that when handled in this way, the top and side upholstered edges of adjacent chairs will tend to rub against each other, in addition to contact with the persons doing the folding and stacking, all of which will tend to cause wear to the edges of the upholstery. Additionally, a plurality of folding chairs stacked against a wall can have a potential domino effect, causing additional damage to upholstered edges when they are knocked over. Finally, where the upholstery fabric is vinyl or other similar material, the upholstery edges are particularly prone to cracking, even as early as during construction of the chair. It will be apparent that there are many other ways in which the upholstered edges of these chairs may become damaged or worn.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an upholstered chair wherein upholstery edges are hidden and protected.
It has also been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a tamper-proof removable cushion for a folding chair, which has hidden connectors and a hidden interlocking mechanism.
It has also been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an upholstered chair with upholstered inserts that are removable from the frame of the chair by one with proper tools and knowledge.
It has also been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an upholstered cushion which easily slides into a frame of a folding chair, for efficient assembly.
In accordance with one aspect thereof, the invention advantageously provides an upholstered folding chair, comprising a base, permanently attached or secured to the chair frame, which can removably slidably receive an upholstered insert. In one embodiment, the base comprises a back base for receiving and supporting an upholstered chair back insert, and in another embodiment the base is a seat base for receiving and supporting an upholstered chair seat insert.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect thereof, the invention provides an upholstered chair, comprising a frame, a base member permanently attached to the frame, and an upholstered insert configured to slide into and removably interlock with either the base member or the chair frame.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the invention, the base member includes a retaining rim, which covers and protects at least some of the upholstered edges of the insert.
In accordance with still another more detailed aspect of the invention, the base member and upholstered insert include interlocking members which become hidden between the base and insert when the two are interlocked together.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.